


Prey

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka might have had the wrong aspirations.
Kudos: 5





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-01-26 & 2020-01-27  
> Inspiration: I have no idea.  
> Dedication: My wife, who means the world to me

Tezuka had to admit to one thing of being up here: He loved the fleeting touches.

True, the money was nice and appreciated but if he would have to choose between the two he would keep the fleeting touches. They made his work worthwhile and they made for one hell of a masturbation library. In fact, he had become so good at getting himself off over the years he seldom felt the need for other company anymore even though he had a multitude of opportunities to choose from.

This was his perfect life.

At least until one particularly dark night in the alleyway at the back entrance of the club, just out of sight, when a hand clamped over his mouth and a powerful body trapped him against the cold stone wall. It was a scenario Tezuka had secretly thought about but never dared to pursue. When another hand closed over his cock, Tezuka had already decided to just let it happen, no matter if it would look like rape or not. The hot breath right next to his ear made him dizzy and the very masculine cologne invading his nostrils made it worse.

''Where's your apartment?''

Tezuka swallowed instinctively when the hand over his mouth released him.

''Down the street.''

''You'll make no sound and won't turn around to look at me. Now go, keep your hands out of your pockets until we arrive at the door for the keys.''

Tezuka nodded and followed the orders. Upon walking he couldn't help thinking that he should know that voice. But it had all been so long ago. Was it really someone from his past? Someone he had met so fleetingly that he really couldn't associate that voice?

In no time at all they had arrived and Tezuka pulled out his keys, fumbling a little with the lock, then led the way inside.

''No lights. Where's the bedroom?''

''Down the corridor.''

''Go. Undress. Take your contacts out and get onto the bed on all fours. Now. ''

Tezuka obeyed again, still wondering who it could be but by now sure he knew that voice. Unfortunately, it made this even more exciting and his body had already decided that it found all of this more than a little hot, if his cock was any indication.

Setting the lenses carefully into their bath, Tezuka almost failed to acknowledge the fact that his guest had known about them.

He was familiar with him.

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled Tezuka back to the present and he hurried to fulfill the last order.

''Stay like that.''

There was a bump like a backpack falling to the ground, then some rustling and a metallic clank that could have been the buckle of a belt.

Tezuka waited, anticipation steadily rising. Then, finally, the bed dipped.

''I've seen your behavior on stage. Tell me, do you get yourself off thinking of all the guys down there, their soft touches when they put bills into that oh so small string of yours?''

''Yes.''

It came out more like a groan and his guest chuckled.

''Well, there won't be any money tonight but I'm sure we can do without.''

Something soft was applied to his lower back then, trailing downward, across the crack of his ass, over his testicles and then over his cock.

Another chuckle could be heard when a real groan tore from Tezuka's throat.

''You're really enjoying yourself. Such a needy body. But don't worry. We're not finished by far.''

The touches continued onward to his sides, then slid onto his back again, leaving nothing untouched. His cheeks were next and Tezuka shuddered. 

''You're really obedient. Just like I enjoy it. Now, there's lube next to the bed. Prepare your channel for me - slowly. Give me a good show.''

Tezuka's cock twitched while his face heated with embarrassment. Reaching for the pot, Tezuka took out a generous amount before applying pressure with one hand to his cock, automatically changing position while doing so, and then went with both hands towards his ass, pulling himself open and inserting two fingers on the first go. 

A whistle celebrated his efforts.

''You've gotten really good at this. Really, really good. Take another now.''

When Tezuka inserted a third finger, he was able to brush over his prostate ever so lightly. The groan that produced was so deep, it couldn't still be his own voice.

''Are you prepared enough? If not, I suggest you hurry because I'm not in the mood for waiting. Back onto all fours. Now.''

Tezuka immediately obeyed, positioning his chest low and presenting his ass high up in the air. There was another appreciative sound and then, finally, something thick slid inside in one powerful thrust.

Tezuka moaned, pillowing his head onto his arms.

The thrusts went right into his prostate, getting harder, faster, then slower and softer, then harder again until they were rocking the bed with sheer force and Tezuka could only scream.

Behind him were guttural groans by now and the fingers holding him in place were slick with sweat. His poor cock still dangled between his legs, untouched but afraid of repercussions if he were to come prematurely. 

He was barely holding on now and the other had to know because the thrusts slowed for a moment while he was being pulled back and then deposited into the man's lap, that enormous cock sliding even deeper.

Tezuka keened.

He needed to come so bad. So very bad.

''You may ask now.''

''Please.''

It was a soft plea, almost without voice but it was heard. Tezuka's cock suddenly found himself prisoner of an iron grip, while one finger slid over the head with an oh so soft touch. And when his prostate was once more assaulted with harsh, powerful thrusts Tezuka's mind shut down altogether.

The world whitened and slipped away, his scream only distant to his own ears, the feeling of being filled with hot cum awakening him again for a fraction of a moment but then only darkness remained.

When he came to, Tezuka was lying in a puddle of lube and semen while his guest sat in a chair opposite the bed, watching comprehension setting in and then recognition. 

''Akutsu.''

It took Tezuka another few moments but then the question of questions fell from his lips.

''How long have you been watching?''

Akutsu smiled.

''Middle school.''

''Middle school?''

''You're interesting to watch.''

''And you've been following me to this district?''

''I saw you at the airport one day and followed again, yes.''

''You're awfully talkative these days.''

''And you don't walk around with a stick up your ass anymore.''

Akutsu stretched, knowing Tezuka would appreciate the view.

''Another round or would you rather go on exchanging pleasantries?''

''I'm not sure I can already go again.''

''Your cock seems interested enough.''

And it was. Tezuka felt it rather urgently. Despite everything.

Akutsu's smile turned predatory.

''Get the lube.''

It would be a long night but one Tezuka wouldn't regret. Not really.


End file.
